Sólo una vez
by zape
Summary: Traducción. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante los atributos de Rangiku Matsumoto cuando se es un adulto atrapado en un cuerpo de niño?


_¡Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic de Bleach, aunque no es mío propiamente dicho, sino una traducción. El fic original está escrito en francés por __**miss hello kitty**__. Es un one-shot entre Matsumoto y Hitsugaya, espero que os guste mucho. Un beso!_

**ONLY ONCE**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la Sociedad de Almas. Nada había perturbado la calma que reinaba desde que se estableció el nuevo orden, una vez vencidas las traiciones de los capitanes Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen.

Hitsugaya Toshirou, el más serio y joven de todos los capitanes, caminaba por los alrededores de la décima división, aquella que estaba bajo su mando.

Nada más llegar a su despacho, como cada mañana, se la encontró ahí. Bueno, la palabra "ahí" no era la más correcta, puesto que aunque, efectivamente, su cuerpo se hallaba en aquel lugar, el capitán sintió que su espíritu lo había acompañado durante toda la noche.

- ¡Matsumoto!- gritó Hitsugaya, sin lograr ningún efecto.

Estaba claro que, desde la partida de Gin Ichimaru, el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada y del que, probablemente, lo seguía estando, bebía cada vez más.

La llamó de nuevo, no consiguiendo absolutamente nada de nuevo. El capitán perdió la paciencia, así que la sacudió con delicadeza. La mujer siguió sin despertarse, pero el chico, al momento, lamentó lo que acababa de hacer.

Rangiku Matsumoto era conocida por su increíble belleza y, sobre todo, por la llamativa forma de vestir el uniforme de shinigami; en vez de abrochárselo hasta el cuello como todos los demás, ella prefería dejar el escote al descubierto, dejando a la vista de todos su principal arma de seducción: su voluptuoso y opulento pecho.

¡Y fue precisamente ese arma lo que estaba volviendo loco a Hitsugaya! Tan sólo quería despertarla y darle el trabajo diario, pero, en su lugar, al sacudirla descubrió sin querer uno de sus pechos, afectándolo de inmediato. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, sin saber qué hacer.

Concretamente, se le plantearon las siguientes preguntas:

¿Debía tapar ese pecho él mismo, corriendo el riesgo de destruir su reputación seria e imperturbable a ojos de su teniente? ¿O debía sacudirla hasta despertarla para echarle la bronca por lucir sus atributos?

El capitán consideró que la segunda solución sería la más apropiada, pero después de pensarlo un poco más, consideró que no era una actitud digna de él.

Después de todo, ella no había hecho nada malo; hacía mucho tiempo que vestía de esa forma, así que, ¿por qué reprochárselo a estas alturas?

¿Qué podía hacer? Bueno, aún quedaba una tercera solución que evitaría esa situación tan embarazosa: dejarla durmiendo sin decirle nada… ¡pero para Hitsugaya aquello era imposible!

Anclado completamente en el suelo, el capitán eligió la primera opción.

Dirigió su mano hacia el pecho de la teniente para colocar la tela. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos rozaron la suave piel de la joven, su cuerpo se paralizó, su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desorbitado y algo reaccionó en la parte inferior de su uniforme.

Empezó a acariciar dulcemente la piel de la mujer mientras respiraba agitadamente; cada vez que lo hacía aliviaba un poco de la frustración acumulada por tantos años de trabajo con ella.

Precisamente, esa frustración que sentía el capitán al verse convertido en un hombre pero con un cuerpo infantil le había llevado a desear a la mujer si poder acercársele.

- ¿Capitán?

La mujer se sorprendió por el comportamiento de Hitsugaya pero, contra todo pronóstico, no reaccionó, sino que reposó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Había decidido dejarse hacer; necesitaba afecto y cada caricia de su capitán parecía hacerle olvidar sus desgracias.

Ante aquella reacción, el capitán subió su mano por la cadena del collar hasta llegar a su cuello y su hombro. Acto seguido deslizó su uniforme y se inclinó hacia ella para besarle el cuello.

Matsumoto acababa de descubrir un placer que jamás había conocido. Entonces se agarró el collar y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Hitsugaya se sorprendió enormemente por este gesto, puesto que ese collar era algo realmente preciado para la mujer. Ella, después de mirarlo significativamente, lo besó con timidez.

El capitán respondió con fervor al tímido beso y dejó que sus manos descubrieran el cuerpo de su teniente.

**Fin**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí corto pero conciso, pero me ha gustado mucho (y eso que soy fan acérrima de GinxRangiku XD). Para cualquier cosa ya sabéis, reviews. Un beso!_


End file.
